The Balance
by Dr. Dani Suess
Summary: Everything has to have a balance and that balance is key when Danny Fenton's secret is out. He already has enough pressure to save the world. When an enemy comes back stronger than ever that balance is called upon. No pairings. Rated T some violence. OC's
1. New Girls

**Okay A/N This is my first story so I hope you think its good. I have a tendency to ramble so I take awhile updating to edit all my useless rambles and stuff like that spell check etc. I also go into lots of detail which some people can argue is rambling but that's okay. And yeah, don't kill me if it takes a while to update. I barely ever get on the computer and I have this other tendency to come up with awesome ideas and then just lose them. For me when I actually start writing the story just loses me. I revised the old chapter and wrote it better. Thnx and the name Hi is pronounced HE!!**

**Lets get on with the show!**

_The Balance_

CHAPTER 1

Danny tossed and turned in his bed. He had been having trouble sleeping lately and the ghost attacks in the middle of the night didn't help either.

The sun had been rising slowly for a while now. Currently, the sun had risen only so high so that you could see it at the bottom of the windowsill, steadily creeping higher. Danny Fenton opened his mesmerizing, icy, aquatic blue eyes. From looking at his eyes you could tell he held a deep secret. These same eyes held another secret, fear. Deep, deep fear. So deep even Danny himself didn't know it was inside of him. That fear had been slowly rising to the surface and it was getting closer everyday.

However, turning to the wall to block the sun was Danny's mind's only occupant. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud, annoying buzzer sound.

Danny slammed his hand down on the snooze button of his transparent, blue alarm clock, intending to sleep longer. Just then a wisp of chilly, blue mist left Danny's mouth. He quickly tore of his astronaut sheets and stood tall on his carpet. "I'm going ghost!" came his infamous battle cry quietly so as not to wake his parents next-door.

An electric blue ring of light appeared circumnavigating his waist. The ring split in two one half-ring going up one going down, transformation following in it's wake. When said transformation was complete, Danny had on a black jumpsuit with silver boots, gloves, and collar. A silver D with black P inside on his chest area. His hair was no longer a inky black but rather a ghostly white. His eyes glowed an intense neon green and his skin was slightly tanner. He was now his alter ego Danny-Phantom, a ghost fighter, irony at it's best as Danny was a ghost himself.

He heard a loud sickening crash in the basement of his house. "Why'd my ghost sense have to go off now!" Danny complained at the untimeliness.

Danny Phantom turned intangible and slid effortlessly through the floor into his dull kitchen. He paused a moment before continuing his venture, slipping through another floor and stopping to levitate in mid-air.

The basement was cluttered and full of non-operational equipment created by his ghost-hunting parents who had come close to capturing him... actually almost never. His mom Maddie was a competent ghost-hunter, but her husband Jack Fenton usually dragged her down and caused her full potential go unknown.

He grabbed a thermos off of the nearby table and thought aloud. "The Fenton thermos, one of the few inventions my parents have made that _actually _works." It was a thermos that sucked up ghosts.

Danny turned to look at a large closed portal set into one wall. It was the cause of all these problems. He never would have been half ghost if he wasn't inside when it turned on. And if he hadn't been inside it wouldn't be on and there would be no ghost troubles for Amity.

He turned his gaze to a large ghost floating in front of said portal. He was stumpy, chubby and wearing blueish overalls along with a blue-like beanie hat. Even his skin was a shade of blue!

"Oh... It's just you." Danny sighed disappointedly " I was hoping for a little challenge before I went to school this morning."

"I am the Box Ghost!" introduced the overweight ghost, "And once-"

"You empty all these containers of their useless papers you shall take over the world with your army of boxes and all shall worship their hollow squareness." Danny cut in "Yeah, I know. Do me a favor. Don't blurt out your plans like Technus version... whatever it is now... Even if it is the same one over and over. And on that note, that plan will never work so...just... give it a rest." Danny concluded. With that out in the open he unscrewed the lid of the Fenton Thermos and pointed it towards the ghost. A large horizontal pillar of light spread from the opening of the thermos and enveloped the Box Ghost. When the light disappeared, the Box Ghost was safely inside the thermos.

Danny floated over to a large control panel set against one wall of the room. He pressed his thumb against a small green sensor. Once the computer recognized his thumb-print the doors to the portal opened without any hesitation. He faced the portal and aimed it at the swirling green mist that was the ghost realm. He pressed the release button on the thermos and the Box Ghost had been returned to his rightful place.

"Glad that's done with." sighed Danny. He floated through the floors once again, only this time he ended up in the bathroom which was thankfully unoccupied at the moment. He changed back to regular Daniel Fenton via the ring of light, took a shower, and changed for school.

He walked downstairs (actually using the stairs this time). He was wearing a white shirt with read accents. A red school logo, CH, emblazoned on the chest. Other than that he wore light-wash jeans and read and white sneakers.

He bounded down the rest of the stairs and sulked to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of Coco Puffs from a cabinet above the trash can. He stopped at the fridge to get some skim milk. He took a bowl from the kitchen counter and a spoon from one of the drawers. He balanced all the breakfast supplies to the table. Once at the table he set it all down, poured the milk and cereal and began to eat. He guzzled it all in a minute since he intended to stop for Chinese takeout before school.

He rushed upstairs so he wouldn't be late for school. He stuffed his homework and books all in his backpack before grabbing some money for lunch and dashing out. He jogged down the street to "Fred's".

He pulled open the door and it rang a bell to alert the woman at the counter. She smiled at Danny and greeted him then turned around to yel to the cook. "Give Danny his regular, Hi!" The cook came up to the counter and handed Danny a large brown paper bag. "Can you make it a double? My parents are going to be home late tonight and I can't cook dinner at all." Danny asked. "Of course, here you go!" said the cook named Hi happily. "Bye Hi! Bye Lin!" He told the two before handing them a 10 dollar bill and leaving.

Danny continued to walk down the sidewalk until he was near the school. At that moment he spied Sam and Tucker farther up the sidewalk. He ran so he could catch up to them. "Hey!" he said panting to get their attention. Tucker saw him panting and made a comment, "Man you need to get in shape!" Tucker exclaimed. "Yes, and that Segway must be great for your legs." Sam said sarcastically. Too bad for him, Tucker didn't take the hint. "I know! And it's a chick magnet!" Some girls who had been walking up the sidewalk talking to each other, probably about Tucker, turned to look at him. When he winked the girls giggled and walked away. "More like chick repellent." laughed Danny. "They're just playing hard to get." Tucker falsely convinced himself.

They continued to walk and were almost at the door, when they heard a familiar barking sound. Danny's face paled. "Oh no." was all he had to say. The trio dashed into the school and ran all the way to Danny's locker so they weren't flattened by the ghost dog. He turned his arm intangible and stuck it in his locker to get a book, not bothering with the combination. He fished around a minute and finally retreated from the locker. "We may not be safe yet. Let's get to class fast!" Sam insisted.

They all ran into Mr. Kim's study period, huffing and puffing, with their backpacks still slung over their shoulder. They sat down at their table and Mr. Kim began to speak.

"As you all know the P.A. system is still being checked so I'll make the announcements myself. Auditions for the school play are being held during 5th period today. Practices will be held 5th period everyday after that seeing as the auditorium is booked solid for a while. That's all. Everyone get to work and I'll take a silent roll call.

Danny and Sam opened to their schedules simultaneously. "Mr.Lancer's class!" They exclaimed excitedly. Luckily no one heard them above all the noise they were making. "I'm auditioning!" said Tucker, "I hate his class with a fiery passion!" "Me too." agreed Danny. "That feeling is mutual." Sam announced. "I can't sing, but I'll work on the stage crew as long as I can skip Mr. Lancer's class."

At that moment the schools kind, young secretary, Mrs. Gibbons, poked through the door. "Danny Sam and Tucker, the principal needs you. You're not in trouble he just wants to talk to you." she said zooming through the words like they were a track and she was a speeding car.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all rose from their seats. They wove through all the desks until they reached the door as they gripped the metal handle and opened it outward, the sun reflected off of it, blinding them for a moment.

"Mr. Kim!" Paulina alerted, "Danny and his loser friends are leaving class!"

Mr. Kim lifted his head from the stack of papers on his desk. He had been busy grading a multiple-choice test on the history of Indonesia for a fellow teacher. "Thank for noticing that, but maybe you would have realized it earlier if you hadn't been chatting with you friends when the secretary made an announcement. As for your name-calling, well we'll just have to discuss that after-school now won't we._ Along _with your short attention span." Mr. Kim finished. He sat still staring down Paulina until she managed a meek, "Yes, Mr. Kim."

Danny left the classroom with Sam and Tucker in tow." I thought we were in trouble back there." Tucker admitted sheepishly." I can't believe that face you made when Paulina called you a loser!" Tucker glared at Danny. "I remember correctly you used to like her." Danny's face fell.

"Um... excuse me... I've been running up and down the halls all day delivering messages and I seem to have forgotten where the cafeteria is." explained the woman. "Down the hall and take a right.." instructed Sam. "Thanks! Some kid threw up... mystery meat or something. The nurse called his mom and she told him to call her back. The mom not the nurse. Well anyway-" "Um... Mrs.Gibbons, you're rambling."informed Sam. "Uh sorry... bye kids!" said Mrs. Gibbons and she ran towards the cafeteria.

"Wow, that was weird." Danny said. "Whatever, let's just get it over with. I wonder what he wants anyway." Sam whispered.

The kids walked down the hall and into the office. The walls were a cranberry-red. The tree of them sat down in the brown, plaid, sinking seat chairs for the visitors.

An imposingly tall man stomped in and stared at the children before him. He memorized their faces. His face stayed in an annoyed expression the whole time he was there. "I faintly recall you three volunteering for welcoming committee, am I correct?" his voice boomed. Tucker snapped into a standing position." Mmm... I don't recall-" Tucker paused, "Oh that! That was more of a joke your honorary principal sirness." Tucker replied searching for words. "Are you saying I'm wrong maggot?"questioned the man threatening Tucker to say yes. "No sir, I just-" "ARE YOU?" he prodded. "Sir, no, sir!" Tucker shouted respectfully, saluting the man. He heard snickers behind him as the man left, leaving a presence missing in his wake.

Tucker dropped his hand and asked, "You won't mention this to anyone will you?" Tucker pleaded. Danny and Sam just smiled. "Please!" Tucker begged. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. How low can you go?" Danny taunted. "This is not the limbo!" Tucker yelled exasperated. "So what should we do now?" Tucker calmed a little.

"I can help you." offered the secretary behind her desk. "Here these are information packets for the new kids." He hair was silver and piled on top of her head. He violet eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"New students?" Danny asked. "We have new students?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you yet." she put two and two together. "Well we have a few new students from Australia. Their gonna need a little help around here so you are their new guides. You all have classes together. You can wait outside for them." "Thanks Mrs..." Sam began "Mrs. Wistwood." "Mrs. Wistwood." "See you later!" she said.

The kids all left the office and walked to the front doors were they continued outside. They flopped onto the green grass that still had fresh morning dew on it. Danny pulled out the large paper bag from Fred's from his backpack. "I got twelve bags crab rangoons, sour patch kids, and fortune cookies." Everyone got four of each and they chowed down.

"Hey, wait. What if someone asks us why we're outside. They won't take our word." Tucker worried. "I got it covered!" Sam said, "The Mrs. Wistwood gave me passes for us." She handed one to Tucker and one to Danny.

They talked until the kids finally arrived. When they arrived it wasn't in a cab. It was in style. In a limo. In a long white "Mammoth" limo. "Could have at least been black." Sam muttered under her breath.

The kids came out in procession. There were five of them all girls. The first one wore a knee-high glittery black skirt, silvery-blue knee-high boots with heels, and a white tank top with silver design over a black one. Her hair was blonde and wavy and her eyes were a green color. "Hi my name is Marisol but you can call me Ari." she said.

The second one wore a red short-sleeve shirt that said "Stupid Cupid" in white over a white heart that had a white arrow piercing it. Her black bubble skirt was pretty short. Her high-heel sandals were black and red. She wore black and red bangles, a red ribbon like headband, and a black heart locket. Her hair was black and curly with straight red streaks and her eyes were strangely black. "Im Alexis but you can just call me Lexy."

The third in line was just wearing an authentic Dallas Cowboys. She wore white boots, white shorts with stars and blue accents and belt, a blue tie top with flowy long-sleeves and a white vest over it. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights and curly. Her eyes were brown. "Im Kaitlin but you can just call me Kalli."

The fourth girl had on a tan military style hat on her dirty-blonde hair. Her shirt was green with a monkey on it (Aeropostale) and had a tan long-sleeve waffle underneath. Her cargo pants were tan as well. And her Etnies sneakers had green accents. "My names is Lilliana but I juts like to be called Chala." When Danny started into her green eyes he saw she was blind.

The last person was so bright it was hard to stare at her. She wore a bright white cable poplin hat with puffball on top over her blonde curly hair. Her eyes were a blue similar to Danny's. Her scarf was draped over her shoulder and was also white. She wore a white sweatshirt with the word "Angel" in blue on top of a blue angel. Her flannel pants were also white and had a dancing angel on the side of the left leg facing outwards. She wore bright white sneakers. "Hi my name is Anecia!"she smiled.

The trio simply stared.

**Okay the description was a little weird. I wont post next chappie w/o three reviews plz tell friends and R&R plz !!!!!** **Srry 4 the short chappie**


	2. Home Again

_Im sorry this took so long to get up! I wrote in my journal in like one day but took forever to get around to typing it! Once again I'm really sorry especially for the short chappie! I totally go against disclaimers but for following the rules purposes._

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom do you seriously think I'd be writing this story on _fanfiction_?!

* * *

_The Balance_

Chapter 2:

The two sides of people stood in utter silence, looking up and down the opposite row. Many times Danny opened his mouth the speak but closed it just as quickly. All the silence was beginning to get to Sam, but Tucker seemed content to just stand there and drool.

Finally Sam spoke up, "Well, we're your guides to Casper High. We were going to show you around but it's about lunchtime, so if you want to go and eat..." she trailed off, noticing the stares.

At first no one moved but Chala quickly bounded up the steps to Casper High's front door. She grasped the handle and jerked the door open, allowing herself and her friends behind her to enter.

"Do they even know where they're going?" Tucker asked, staring after the five newcomers.

"Umm...hello! They just came here! Besides if by some miracle they knew where they were going, why would they have guides?" Sam screamed at Tucker, whose only reaction was more silence. Sam grunted, "Well we don't have all day, let's find them!" She dashed into the building Danny and Tucker close behind.

They twisted through corridors and barged into countless classrooms, occupied and empty alike, to no avail. In the end they split up to cover the entire school quickly. After another five minutes of frantic searching the group met up outside the gym.

All three were panting and needed to catch their breath before it was possible to speak again.

"Nothing," said Sam dismally, "You?"

"Same,"Danny offered.

"I saw them," Tucker said between sharp intakes of oxygen.

Danny jumped at the news, "Where?!"

"By the cafeteria."

"Well that's ironic," Sam said monotonously.

The three began to jog to the lunchroom, but soon slowed to a walk as fatigue kicked in again. After what seemed like forever the large oak doors came into view. As did Chala, arms crossed, foot tapping, in front of them.

"Well took you long enough!" Exclaimed the girl as she opened the doors and entered inconspicuously. Everyone else followed suit and realized they were only a few minutes late. Danny sat down at his friend's table and took out some more crab rangoons. Meanwhile, everyone else had slipped into line.

It was not long before Tucker and Sam joined him at the table, bearing trays. Tucker's was piled high with popcorn chicken and a sloppy joe to the side. Sam had a mere plate of curly fries and a chocolate shake.

"So what do you think about the new kids?" Sam asked as she cringed in disgust and pushed away her plate. Tucker had took a heaping bite out of his sloppy joe and dripped it's contents all over her fries.

"I think they're in for major trouble! Look!"

Sam turned to look where Danny was pointing and saw the popular table. Dash was standing up and confronting Anecia. Sam knew she was angry but her sparkling eyes never betrayed her. Luckily Dash's voice was loud enough that the conversation carried over to their table.

"Why don't you sit with us?" his voice said.

"We were going over to sit with Sam, Tucker, and Danny." Anecia answered._ We didn't tell them our names did we?_ Sam thought.

"Oh, come on. Why would you want to sit with that loser Fenton and his friends?"

"Because we know him and he's nice, unlike you," she replied sweetly.

His fist raised dangerously in the air, and swung down towards Anecia. She side-stepped behind Chala just in time, making Dash scowl. His eyes averted to the girl as he lowered his arm.

"Who are you? Their bodyguard?" he spat.

Chala laughed,"That's funny! Umm.. no." her voice sounded stern now. " Im the thing that haunts you're dreams every night."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Listen here. I'll give you a chance to run cause I like to have fair fights," he said, referring to her disability.

"Oh yeah that's why you pick on Danny Fenton."

"How does she know my name?" Danny said to his friends voicing Sam's previous thought. No one bothered to answer.

Dash was now genuinely fuming. At the exchange student. "Why you little..." he muttered raising his fist again. It hung in the air, waiting. He tried to plant it on Chala's face but she was to quick for him and caught it in her hand, inches from it's target, while her other still gripped her lunch. There was a collective gasp before Chala dropped his fist leaving it to hang limply at Dash's side. She simply smirked and turned away before heading to Danny's table and sitting down. Her friends copied this each shooting piercing looks at Dash.

Luckily everyone went back to their food only sneaking occasional glances at the new girls. Sam stared back and forth between them, but stopped when she realized it was rude.

She glanced back to her fries to see if any had evaded Tucker's sloppy joe slop drop, only to find the goop totally gone.

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian?" came Chala's voice from the other end of the table. Sam noticed the food on her plate was identical to hers.

"Yeah..." she answered wondering how she knew what she was eating. She concluded her friends acted as her eyes and told her.

* * *

The rest of lunch went by undisturbed, Chala and Sam talked about Environmental Fundraisers and Danny and Tucker learned about the girl's backgrounds in Australia. After lunch they all ended up going to try out for the musical even though it tuned out to be only an informative. And after that each of the girls was always with one of the trio in their classes. Danny did have to leave a few times in Biology to get the Dairy King back to Wisconsin but besides that the day was over fast.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker agreed to show the girls around the mall after school at 3:30, which gave them 30 minutes to go home and rest, have a snack or whatever.

Danny waved to his two friends from the corner of his street as he walked up the steps to his door. Sam and Tucker returned the gesture then headed off in the other direction to their homes..

He chuckled slighty as he saw Tucker take out his infamous P.D.A., then turned the key in the lock and swung open the front door.

Danny walked into his poorly decorated kitchen and took a Reese's ice cream cup from the freezer. Attached to the front of the fridge door was a note from his parents.

_Hello Dear!_

_We left you a message on the answering machine! Please listen to it!_

_- Mom 3__  
_

He realized they could have just wrote the rest on the note , but dismissed the thought as he went to the answering machine in the living room. He pushed the play button and scanned through old messages before reaching the one from his mother.

"Hi dear!" came Maddie's clear voice, "If you're listening to this we're assuming you're home from school! We just wanted to let you know we took Jazz-"

"Hey Danny!" his sister interrupted. Danny then heard his mom mumbling in the background. "As I was saying," his mother continued, "We took Jazz to some Therapist 101 sessions and won't be back until six, so you can play outside with your friends but be back home by six for dinner. Bye honey!!"

A beep sounded and the gray answering machine went idle once more. Danny flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. While flipping through the channels, he checked his watch. _Twenty-seven more minutes,_ he thought.

Danny took off the lid of the ice cream he was holding and grabbed the mini spoon inside, then dug in. Not long after that he heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom said they wouldn't be home 'till six!" Danny exclaimed aloud.

But when he opened the door he saw a dirty girl on his doorstep, bruised and cut, clutching her left arm as if broken. But familiar crystal blue eyes stared helplessly up at him. He choked on the spoon.

"Dani?"

* * *

_Not my best, mostly because this was a filler chapter. HAHAH yes Dani has returned! ( I luv her!!!) She's so cool!!!!Oh and I want to take a poll. If you think I should put up my story that's an HPDP crossover where Danny has a twin (Danica (that's my name!)) write that in review. I'm just a little unsure because there's one other story like that and I don't want it to look like Im copying or anything..._

_R&R plz... and once again sorry for the late update and short, bad quality chapter..._


End file.
